


It's Gonna Be May

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Namor Week 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst and Drama, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, COVERS, Dancing, EXO - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, NSYNC-freeform, Other, Singing, dance covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: The Invaders boy band group is managed by Jackie Falsworth and her assistant Joseph Chapman.Steve Rogers is the leader of the group, Bucky Barnes the fashion icon, Namor McKenzie the bad boy, and Jim Hammond the genuine cinnamon roll.They have been through breakups, band wise and personally.Steve needs to get over his ex. Problem is, she is their choreographer and Namor's new girlfriend.
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner/ Original Female Character of Color, Steve Rogers/ Original Female Character of Color - Past
Series: Namor Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717519
Kudos: 1





	It's Gonna Be May

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably never touch such a topic ever again because I had to remember high school dance moves to describe other dance moves, enjoy it. 
> 
> Last Day of Namor Week Free Day!

_ “Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a mistake. Tell me why, I never want to hear you say, I want it that way.”  _ the four voices sang in harmony. 

But Steve wasn’t having it. 

“Namor you messed the beat up.” “I don’t mess up the beat, you can’t raise your voice to match the pitch we all agreed on.” Jim took off his headphones and tried to calm them down. “Guys come on this is the fifth time. And we both know it was Bucky’s fault.” “Was it my fault when Toro left the band and we got Yoko Ono’d.”

“Boys this is not the time to argue. You’ve had breaks, we’ve rehearsed the song even though every person on Earth should know these lyrics by heart, and you are just not into it. You are outta sync.” Jackie said into the intercom of the recording room. “Speaking of which we need to get to the dance studio for the Bye Bye Bye dance cover,” Joseph said into the mic. 

The Invaders sighed and groaned taking off their headphones. “Sorry Jackie, we can get it right let’s just go again.” “Too late love, we gotta go. We’ll catch up on the song next time. Take five and then head to the car.” 

They got to the dance studio and changed into sweats. Except for Namor who went shirtless. “Hey there guys. So we will be going away from the OG NSYNC moves because I got inspired by EXO and think we can make it hotter than what JT could’ve brought to the dance floor.” their dance instructor told them. She showed them the EXO dance videos for Monster, Obsession, and a Kai focus her sister showed her.

They examine the dance moves step by step, starting with the first verse dance moves to Monster and Jong-in Kai’s ICU ballet chaînés and went into barrel rolls that fell into jazz splits.

Namor looks at his dance instructor as he got into the body roll, he had sweat rolling down his abs. She blushed. Steve was getting the hang of the Kpop dance style until he saw his ex-girlfriend look at Namor and smile. He hasn't gotten over her.

"Take five guys, you all did great. Steve,  **_please_ ** keep the face in the dance, not on me!” She gave him a disgusted look and went to do her choreography before he could say sorry.

Bucky took Steve aside. “Steve, I’m gonna say this the nicest way I know-how. Fucking get over her. She’s moved on and doesn’t want to deal with you ever again.” “She’s the love of my life!” Steve exclaimed. “Really? If that were true she wouldn’t have caught you cheating on her in her bed, and then setting all your clothes on fire and throwing them out the window.” 

Yeah, Steve cheated.

“Either way you screwed up. And she moved on.” “But with Namor, he’s hornier than a catholic rabbit.” Jim scoffed, “Not since he’s been with Vanessa, she refuses to have sex with him. He’s been celibate.” “What?” “Yeah, he’s whipped.” Steve looks at Namor behind Vanessa as she practices some Latin dance, grinding. They used to grind. And the sex was awesome.

Bucky snaps his fingers in front of Steve’s face, “Earth to Stevie, relax.” He can’t though, he just sees Namor take Vanessa’s hand, spin her around to face him, and holds her hips. “If anything Namor is gonna get bored,” he kisses her forehead and gets down on one knee. “And cheat on her too. I mean when was the last time his relationships lasts.” He pulls out a ring. She said yes.

Bucky just decides that he should stop talking about relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> I also introduce my OC, Vanessa. She comes up more in the future, a proper introduction will come up soon. She had a thing with Steve, he cheats, she eventually ends up with Namor at the end of everything. Until my RP friend and I have a scenario that doesn't include Namor.
> 
> Thanks for joining me for my first fandom contribution and the first 6 works on my AO3! This has been such fun and I hope you enjoy future works!


End file.
